To evaluate the effects of a long term daily sublingual dose of DHEA before bedtime in the aged population on trophic factors such as IGF-I and IGF BP-1. To measure the effect, parameters of anabolism (muscle strength, skin thickness, body composition, urinary nitrogen balance and basal metabolic rate) will be determined.